


im so happy for you

by actualplanstan



Series: danplan oneshots i come up with [2]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: "dan are you crying" "no i-IT'S DIGIORNO", A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Dan I love you but it's angst time, Friendship, M/M, Stephen's sweating nervously you just can't tell, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualplanstan/pseuds/actualplanstan
Summary: If only Jay looked at him like that, too.





	im so happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this in one sitting and it turned into so much more GOD i am a genius for this mash of ships, my mind??? UGH it amazes me sometimes  
the title name comes from Call by CHANMINA i looked through all the songs i listened to just to find a song that fit this situation you have NO IDEA

They've been together for a month now and Daniel has been waiting, hoping they'll break up already.

It's selfish, but Daniel hates seeing Jay with Hosuh. When he comes over he's glued to Hosuh. Can't take his eyes off him. He would be happy for Hosuh if he were dating anyone else, but not when it's Jay. Daniel loves Jay, and Daniel has a habit of hiding his feelings. He should've known better than to be stubborn. Now this pain is eating him from the inside out.

Daniel has known Jay for longer. Daniel knows Jay better than Hosuh does. Daniel has had so many midnight talks with Jay yet he chose Hosuh. _Hosuh._ He's beginning to hate Hosuh for being so nice, and likable, and cute on top of all of it... And he hates it. He doesn't want to feel this way towards Hosuh, but Daniel swears, if he sees them do _anything_ remotely affectionate one more time, he's gonna break. He still saw everytime they laughed together, held hands, kissed, and so on, though.

He eventually does break when later in the week Hosuh goes to visit Jay for a change. He's never had to genuinely scream into a pillow until now. The tears fell out of his eyes. Keeping his composure about this is so damn painful, mentally and emotionally. Through his yelling, he hears Stephen's voice through his bedroom's door, though. "Daniel, is everything alright?" No, it's not. "_I-_It's fine," Dan chokes on his words, coughing right after. "Are you crying?" Daniel sputters out a syllable, "No," but Stephen lets himself into his room anyways, so Daniel wipes his face with the pillow and keeps his head there.

"I've... I don't think I've ever seen you like this," Daniel snaps at him, "And it should've stayed that way!" Silence falls and guilt settles in. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you," He can tell Stephen is avoiding touching him, he hasn't dealt with his breakdowns, so it's understandable. It's a shame this is probably the worst one he's had. "I know. It'd be nice to know what's got you like this, though," Daniel is going to regret every second of this.

"It's just- I _hate_ it! I hate that I'm not Hosuh! _I-_I just don't know why he gets to be with _h-_" He swallows to get rid of the lump in his throat. His eyes burn. "With him, when I- When I want Jay more than he ever will!" Saying it out loud, he sounds like an angsty teenager. He clutches the pillow with a death grip. He uses a hand to rub at his irritated eyes when the other was taken into Stephen's, catching Dan off guard, so he looks to him.

"Well, why not spend this time mourning more productively?" Daniel probably looks more disgusted than confused with how gross his face feels from crying. "Y'know, like, instead of doing nothing and crying, why not watch TV and cry? Work and cry? Cleaning and crying is great, but that's just from personal experience," Daniel laughs at his comment. He sees Stephen's warm smile from his laugh, and how the corners of his eyes crinkled. Daniel nods once he recovers from laughing, "TV sounds nice," Stephen pulls Dan off the bed by the hand he's holding, and leads him out the room.

How Stephen looked at him reminded him so much of how Jay looked at Hosuh.


End file.
